The Long Lost One
by Choco56
Summary: What if Douglas has a real bionic daughter? When she gets her bionics she instantly glitches and finds herself in the other Davenport brother's lab. What happens now that they discovered her?
1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone! This is my first FanFic so I hope you guys will enjoy it! I will try my best so don't get mad at me for accidents! Now it's my turn to write a Lab Rat FanFic! I have been reading a lot lately, only Lab Rats though. Sorry for the long intros do if I offend anyone and if I'm a bad writer, I just want people to read and enjoy my ideas! I will try to keep updating, more and quicker an if I get reviews so I know that other people are actually reading and enjoying my work! So here you go and enjoy it!

Choco56 does not own Lab Rats but does own anything else that is made up and created.

This starts when Adam, Bree, and Chase are 5 years old.

One stormy night, a guy was taking a walk with his 5 year old daughter and wife when suddenly a lightning bolt strikes and hits his daughter. Later when the couple found out that they're daughter was in a coma, the wife moved away to get rid of her heartbreak of losing their only daughter.

Meanwhile the husband quickly moved his daughter into his lab that he built and decided to try and save his daughter, by the only way he knows. With bionics. The storm was coming so he had to hurry so one his daughter won't die and two his daughter won't get seriously injured in the process. So when he strapped her down and tried to get it to work, he couldn't, she needed full body bionics and that would overload her human body. But he would do anything for her so he went on with it. And at that same exact moment a lightning bolt struck down on her body the same time when she was getting her bionics. When it was all done, the little 5 year old girl woke up and asked, "Dad what happened?" Douglas Davenport just stood there and in shock. He couldn't believe that Mara survived the accident and operation.

Then Douglas noticed something strange about her, she was starting to melt into water. This was strange considering she just got her bionics and that the fact that her chip never mentioned that power before. Mara looked like she is going to be glitching a lot with a lot of her bionic abilities, Douglas thought to himself. But he can't turn off her bionic chip because then she'll die.

Eventually Douglas ran some tests and figured out the problem, since she was about to die, she needed more help from the bionics, and then the combination with the lighting bolt gave her the extra energyto stay alive. Since even all the bionic abilities weren't enough. That's why she can do a lot of weird powers right when she got her bionics, Douglas thought when he completed the tests. "Daddy what's happening to me?" Mara asked Douglas looked at his daughter and saw that she was geoleaping all over. Then Mara super sped into some old files and saw the picture of me and Donald in front of Davenport Industries and then Douglas got really nervous. Mara then asked "Who's this guy?" Then she disappeared.

Meanwhile at Davenport Industries:

Donald's POV

"Okay get ready for bed, then I'll read you guys a story, it's Chase's turn to pick out the book." I said to the three five year old bionic super humans I stole from my brother to protect everyone. Just then a little girl just appeared out of nowhere and she held up a picture of me and my dead brother Douglas in front of Davenport Industries. I gasped and then the little girl asked"Where's Daddy?"

I know I hate cliff hangers too as a reader, but it's fun as an author. I just want people who are reading this to review so I can be for sure that people ar enjoying my hard work. I'm not doing this for nobody, I am doing this so people can see my fantasies. So that's all for now!


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello again, sorry if I didn't update as soon as I could, I was about to update as soon as I got a second review, unfortunately I was at a golf thing, which took up the afternoon. So I hope you guys like this chapter! Sorry about all those mistakes last chapter, I am doing this on my iPad. So please review, feel free to give me suggestions, and fav or follow this story. The more support I get, the more I will give back. So more you give, the more you get back. So here are the shout outs. And sorry if you review the first chapter after I do this update, so you won't get a shoutout, but you will if you're ahead of my schedule next time! Sorry for the long intros. And for the short first chapter, I wanted a cliffhanger to make people hooked so they'll stay reading, so sorry for that! I'm having some writers block for the main antagonist once I formed the background information, so if you would have any ides, please PM me if you want more because I am getting a little stuck, so thanks. Sorry if the first two chapters are boring, it gets better!**

 **KnightFairy569: I know there were a few mistakes, but the more I write the less mistakes there will be. Sorry about those though. I am having a hard time doing this on my iPad since my actual computer is slow and most of the times is not available. Don't worry though, I am working on it. I know cliffhangers also makes me want to read more too.**

 **Kiki Sparklehonda: Don't worry, I will never leave a cliffhanger chapter done. I will always finish my work. The timing depends on if I get more support.**

 **Choco56: So Douggy want to do the disclaimer?**

 **Douglas: Don't call me that!**

 **Choco56: Well do you want to?**

 **Douglas: Fine I'll do it. Choco56 does not own Lab rats but owns everything that is made up or created by her.**

 **Choco56: Hope you enjoy, here you go!**

At Douglas's lab.

I can't believe she's gone. My wife, my first three kids, and now my daughter is gone. I have nothing left now. Now Donnie will know now that I'm alive, better move for a couple years until things cool down a bit.

At Donald's lab.

When the little girl, she looked around five, asked when she held up the picture of me and my brother, first thought was that one, my brother is alive, and two he created another bionic kid. Great, just great. Another bionic human to deal with. Since the little girl was obviously glitching, I made her go to bed with Bree in her capsule. Bree asked who she was so I replies as that she's your sister and is also bionic. She asked where did she come from but I didn't answer that, I just said it didn't matter right now. But Bree did get excited though. Then I told Adam and Chase. Chase got really suspicious, since he is the smartest out of the three. So when they went to bed I got right to work on the little girl's capsule.

In the morning I found out that the little girl's name is Mara and then I formally introduced everyone to her. Then when I started asking questions, she couldn't remember anything except for a big flash. So I just tried to explain that I'm her father and everything. I also got her a special training suit so she could keep her bionics in check. For the next week I finally finished her capsule, so now I have to check her bionic chip, and then we'll start training.

When I started a scan of Mara's chip, something was wrong, there was only two abilities, which were; to function properly and can do anything with her mind and body. This confused me, and when I tried to get more information, I was locked out and it sort of shocked Mara, so I decided that I can't do anything more than to just help her control her bionics and to train her for missions.

10 years later.

Mara's POV

Wake up, eat, train, sleep. That's everyday routine. Until one day a little guy named

Leo came into our lives while me and Adam were having a laser fight, when he shot a laser at Bree. When we found Leo, I accidentally knocked him unconscious with my sonic scream. So I carried him into a chair. Then Mr. Davenport and this lady came in. The lady instantly went to Leo's side. Then Mr. Davenport introduced us to his wife Tasha and Leo, which we already knew before I knocked him unconscious. Oops. The next day was interesting. Mr. Davenport let all four of us go to school with Leo.

This is so exciting! My first day of school! Oops, got too excited there, accidentally hovered in the air for a second. I got ready, with a few arguments and a couple rounds of bionic brother toss, and a round of sister speed round too. Sister speed round is where Bree and I super speed to go get something somewhere else and the better object wins. Leo judged this round since this is his first round of sister speed round. Bree brought back an ancient vase from Peru and I got a giant pearl from the bottom of the ocean. Of course I won. Then I gave Leo the pearl. Then we went to school, which is going to be amazing. If I don't glitch. Out of the four of us, Chase and I are the most vulnerable to glitching, for him was Spike, for me, all of my abilities all under control of my brain, which is really hard to control. But I'll get through it, because it'll be worth the pain of headaches all day just for school.

The first thing I found out was that I was in all of Chase's classes. Which is good because I don't want to face them alone. Secondly this jock, apparently named Trent, gets on Leo's nerves and especially on mine cause he keeps stupidly flirting with me. The only reason why I know about this because my brain is like the internet, so I know everything that is going on. Don't tell Chase that. Another thing, I keep glitching when I'm around Trent and when the bell rings. Chase just screams in pain, while I just try not to geoleap in front of everyone. Hey, it's a habit.

1 year later

It's gym right now, and guess what we're doing, basketball. But right now, I saw a cute guy and he was winking at me. Then I started to feel all wobbly and then Chase noticed it and said, "Um Mara, um can you just stay a little more solid." I looked down, feeling embarrassed that my legs are water so I looked at the guy that got hit by Bree by a basketball. Then I felt solid, close call. But not as close as when Adam accidentally lit that dingo on fire though. I was deep in my thoughts, when all of a sudden that the lights went out then everyone was screaming and running around after Chase said, "Relax, statistics show that 70% of us will make it out alive if we all stay calm." That just made things worse. Out of nowhere this freak storm just instantly appear, when it was a clear sky, came and was pitch black. Everyone got all quiet and scared when something broke the glass and came in, then I felt something grab me and then we geoleaped.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello everyone! Sorry if I couldn't update sooner! Got super busy yesterday. A special thanks to KnightFairy569 for all the great ideas and suggestions to make this story better! I received no other reviews, but please review, I would love any ideas, or suggestions to make this better! Sorry if the last two chapters were boring or confusing, I am working on it. So no further ado, here you go, hope you enjoy!**

 **Choco56: Hit it Adam!**

 **Adam: Hit what, Chase? Okay!**

 **Chase: Ouch! I think she means the disclaimer.**

 **Adam: What's a disclai-**

 **Bree: Oh this is taking too long, I'll do it. Choco56 does not own Lab Rats!**

 **Bree's POV**

One second I was just talking to Calvin, the next it was pitch black. Well, except for the creepy lightning flashing. Which was weird, just an hour ago there were clear skies. Just then, I heard a loud crash, sounded like glass breaking. It was drop dead silence and darkness. 15 minutes later, school was cancelled for the day, due to the weird unexpected extreme weather, which later stopped all of a sudden and the break in the glass.

When Adam, Chase, Leo and I were about to leave Chased asked,

"Where's Mara?"

"I don't know, but we better hurry cause I'm getting a little freaked out due to the weird event in gym today. Adam replied.

"I bet she just got really freaked out due to the events and didn't want to glitch so she just went home now." Leo casually reasoned.

So we all agreed to get home as fast as possible, so I super speeded everyone back home. When we got back Mr. Davenport already was in the living room looking nervous. He looked relieved when he saw us. He then said,

"I heard what happened, I am so glad you guys are all okay. What I'm confused about is the freak storm that appeared out of nowhere. Hey where's Mara? Mr. Davenport asked, looking concerned.

"We don't know, we thought she already went home, isn't she here? Chase looking puzzled, for the first time.

"No! That's what I'm afraid of, her GPS coordinates are down, I don't know where her location is!"Mr. Davenport exclaimed.

"And to make matters worse, we didn't even see her after the loud break of glass in the gym." Chase said worriedly.

Suddenly, Eddy popped up on the screen in front of us and shouted,

"Not to interrupt your brainstorming, but there's something you should see down in the lab! If I were you, you should hurry. It looks urgent."

We all had the same look of horror on our faces, even though we don't know what we're dealing with, we all know it's bad if Eddy does not say a rude thing to us while he's talking. Quickly, we all rushed to the lab and we couldn't believe our eyes on what we saw. We saw two Mara's, one was holding the other, so I'm assuming this much be a glitch, because this happened before. This wasn't the weird thing though, the alarming thing was this stranger was standing next to the two Mara's. But what was weirder was that Mr. Davenport knew who the mysterious stranger was, by saying,

"Douglas why are you here? How did you get in here? Why are you still alive?

Then apparently Douglas replied with, "You'll find out eventually, but for now you'll never know. Come on Mara, you know the plan."

We all got a confused look. But we understood when we saw a look of horror on the Mara that was trapped in the other Mara's hands, then they disappeared.

"That was weird, wasn't it, Mr Davenport?" I asked.

"Do you think it was a glitch though, Mr Davenport" Chase asked.

"Where do you think Mara or Mara's are now, and what about that creepy guy, and how did he get into the lab, Big D?" Leo asked.

All Mr. Davenport replied was, "This isn't the time to be asking questions, I know for a fact that wasn't a glitch and that Mara is in serious danger right now. But Douglas did make a mistake though, he activated both Mara's GPS coordinates so we know where they are now. So Adam, Bree, and Chase, suit up."

"What about me?" Leo complained.

"No, Leo it's too dangerous for you, but you're our mission specialist, so you can be on the comsat. While you do that, I'll get ready so I'll be prepared just in case if something goes wrong."

"Okay, we're ready Chase says."

"I love the new suites." Adam commented.

Then Mr. Davenport gave him the coordinates, which then he sent the to me, and then we were off.

 **Meanwhile at Douglas's evil lair.**

 **Mara's POV**

I just can't believe that my evil clone looks like exactly like me. The same long and wavy brunette hair, with the weird stripe of blonde, which I've had as long as I could remember. The same hazel eyes, thin lips and the small, petite nose that I have. With the same skinny body that I have.

It's been five minutes that I've been staring in disbelief, even though I can clone myself, I have just never really had an evil clone before. Why do I know it's evil? Because of all the evilish stuff in here, and the fact that I'm locked up in a regular cage, but it's detonated. So if I even try to break out, everything will explode, including myself. I am having problems with geoleapping, but Douglas said not to try anything unless if I wanted to get shocked anyway. I was starting to drift off when Douglas interrupted my thoughts.

"Better not fall asleep cause you might trigger some of your bionics, and I triggered a shocker to your bionic chip if it's active." He alerted me.

"Why would I trigger my bionics?", I asked, "I have complete control of my bionics anyway."

"Have you ever slept outside of you capsule?" Douglas asked.

"No most certainly not." I replies. Getting annoyed with him.

"Well, since you're the most sensitive bionic person out of the four, you know you glitch the most, while sleeping, you might accidentally trigger something, and it could blow up in your face, but when you sleep in a capsule, it makes sure you don't glitch for the day and for the night." Douglas explained.

"Okay, and how do you know so much about bionic humans and so much about and Davenport Industries? I asked.

"Don't you remember me?" He asked.

"Nope, never met you before today" I answered.

"Mara, I am your father." Douglas said.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello** **everyone! I wanted to update sooner but I got stuck. But I got really good ideas for this chapter though!** **Hope you enjoy, and please review, I would like to know what you guys think about it! Feel free to give me suggestions and ideas! I would like to especially thank KnightFairy569 again because she has supported me since the very beginning and has helped me to tell this story better for you guys! Just wait and see, I plan to update very big chapters to keep you guys on the edge of your seats! So please continue reading! And thank you for all of your support! This means the world to me! Here you go!**

 **Choco56 does not own Lab Rats.**

 **Chase's POV**

When we first got to the place, we had Bree super speed throughout the whole entire place, no luck. So we all went in together to search again.

Suddenly, I got a major headache, I always get headaches, but this one was one of the most painful ones I ever had. It was so painful, that I fell unconscious.

Just then, I had a vision, it was a dark room, and I saw one Mara outside of the cage, and Douglas sitting at his computer typing in something. Then I saw a little platform that looked like it could go up. My surroundings looked like I'm in a basement, so that must be the way to go in and out.

I started to open my eyes and I saw Adam, Bree, and all hovering up over me, looking concerned. The pain in my head was gone, thank goodness. But when I think about it, I know exactly where Mara is.

"Guys, I think I know where Mara is." I said.

"How do you know?" Mr. Davenport asked looking confused.

"I had a vision and I think I was in the viewpoint of our Mara in a secret lab of some sort in the basement, and I know how to get there. Just follow me."

"I think you gained an ability along with Mara, like sending messages and locations in your brains without using bionics, but it overwhelmed Chase's brain and knocked him out for the first time. When we get back we need to train you two in this new ability so in case of accidents, Chase won't get knocked unconscious every single time." Davenport explained. On the way to find the platform.

Everyone seemed impressed with me when I slid a hidden panel on the wall and pressed the button to activate the platform. Which we suddenly moved down into the hidden lab, right into a trap, of corse. But what was even more interesting was what Douglas just said to Mara.

"Mara, I am your father."

Then everyone gasped and had looks of horror on their faces, including me.

 **Mara's POV**

I can't believe it. This isn't true at all. Then suddenly memories came rushing into me like a river rushing out after the dam has been broken. The accident, the lighting, the coma, the table. Everything. Then I screamed at Douglas,

"If you knew where I was, then why didn't you get me back?" I yelled angrily.

"It wasn't his fault, it's mine, I knew who you were, I just didn't return you because I thought Douglas would turn you into a weapon like what he was planning to do with Adam, Bree, and Chase." Davenport interfered.

"And by the fact that you were geoleapping when you were 5 got me extremely worried too." Davenport added.

"Well why didn't you tell me this sooner, instead of this way?" I replied back, holding back tears, because then I would glitch, and that would be a mess.

"I was going to tell you when you were ready, but it looks like you're not and Douglas just made a mess of things." Davenport answered back.

"Wait, what do you mean turn me into a weapon like Adam, Bree, and Chase? I thought I was given bionics due to the lightning accident when I was five? What has this do do with Adam, Bree, and Chase?" I asked, really confused.

"Wait, what lightning accident?" Davenport asked, looking confused.

"Well when Mara was five, she got struck by lightning and she was paralyzed her whole body, and was in a coma. The doctors thought she wasn't going to make it, so I faked her death and took her to the lab to implant bionics. That didn't go so well because she needed full body bionics, because her body and brain were seriously injured. I thought her body would overload and die during the operation, but she didn't because she got struck by lightning again, right when she was getting her bionics. So the thing that almost killed her, saved her life at the end. But right after the procedure, she instantly glitched and found our picture together and I never saw her until today, 11 years later." Douglas explained. "Oh and I tried to implant the Triton app on her, but it didn't work, and I don't want to try it again on her because I'm afraid she already has too much on her chip."

"Well how come I didn't remember this until now? I asked.

"That was probably due to the fact that you just got out a coma and just got struck by lightning a second time so you probably forgot your first five years of life. Until now that the truth has come out at last." Douglas answered.

"Well, not all of the truth, because whats Adam, Bree, and Chase got to do with this?" I asked.

"Well…." Davenport said nervously.

"Fine, I'll break it to them, Adam, Bree, and Chase, I am your father." Douglas said

"WHAT?!" All three of them shouted at the same time.

"Is this true Mr. Davenport?" Chase asked.

"Yes Chase, it's true. When I found out that Douglas implanted 3 kids with bionics and was going to use them to take over the world, I knew I had to do something. So I stole you three from Douglas and took you in as my own. I didn't tell you three sooner because I thought you weren't ready, but now you know." Davenport confirmed.

"Well now that the whole truth is out, I think, then why did you capture me, and then lure Adam, Bree, Chase, and Mr. Davenport here?" I asked Douglas.

"Well for one thing, to activate the Triton App on Adam, Bree, and Chase. Then call in for backup for you Mara, because I have to do something special for your situation Mara. Since you are the most powerful bionic person in the world, right? I want you to be under my control now." Douglas answered.

"And just how are you going to do that?" Chase asked.

"You will never find out because the Triton App is now active." Douglas replied.

What to do, what to do. Options Mara, come on. As I thought to myself. Well, I could figure out what's stopping me from using my bionics. I instantly found it, I hope this isn't gonna hurt. Using my molecular kinesis, I instantly shut it off, while getting shocked, I almost fell unconscious.

Douglas didn't notice yet, he's too busy with Adam, Bree, and Chase. To escape, I just melted into water and slipped out, since my geoleapping isn't reliable, especially when I've just been shocked to a point I almost fell unconscious.

Just then, Adam, just shot his laser at me. But I put up my force field just in time.

Apparently they already knocked out Davenport, and Douglas noticed I escaped. So they started to attack me until a weird guy just appeared out of nowhere, and his face had some weird metal looking things. He was very tall, and he looked very well built and was bald.

"Just in time Krane, Mara just escaped and she would've escaped this place if you didn't show up." Douglas said to the stranger.

"Why, this little twig is supposed to be stronger than me?" Krane asked. "I don't think so after I'm done with you." Krane threatened.

"What are you talking about?" Douglas asked. "This wasn't part of the plan." Douglas exclaimed.

"Your plan is over, mine is just starting, beginning with destroying and taking Mara's bionics!" Krane yelled out with what is going to happen to me.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello everyone! Sorry if this update is a little later than usual! As summer is wrapping up, things get pretty busy! And I still haven't gotten my keyboard yet for my iPad, but it's coming! Can't wait to type faster! Hope you guys enjoy! Please review, I would like to get more support, so then I'll be motivated to update faster!**

 **Choco56 does not own Lab Rats.**

 **Mara's POV**

I instantly panicked, I didn't know what to do. So I quickly grabbed Davenport and then I concentrated really hard to geoleap us to the lab. For two reasons, to get Davenport to safety and to get my suit on. My bionics work better with my mission suit on, and if I ever get so tired or my body gets overwhelmed by using so much of my bionics, I get recharged. But my suit only can recharge me three times, so I have to be careful. Luckily I always have my mission suit ready, in case of emergencies like this one. Oh and I realized as I got into my mission suit, is that I got a new one, so I hope it's ready and better than the old one, because I'm gonna need it.

The only problem is, getting back to Adam, Bree, and Chase. I tried to geoleap back and it worked, without draining a lot of my energy! Now back to the situation at hand.

"Didn't think that this little twig would be so stupid to come back, eh? Well I'll make sure you don't have another chance to get away from me!" Krane said excitedly.

While Krane is distracted I quickly shot some electricity at him. It caught him off guard a little, so he knocked unconscious, but I know it won't be for long. Krane looks like a powerhouse. Since Krane is about to get up, I immediately went over to Douglas, and he was trying to shut off the Triton App on Adam, Bree, and Chase.

"Why are you trying to shut it down?" I asked Douglas.

"Because, I didn't know Krane was planning to destroy the four of you, but you're his main target right now, I didn't want to see my kids getting destroyed, only to do like villain stuff, but not creating a bionic army and killing human kind! I just found out with these files, geez Krane made sure to hide the Triton App as soon as I activated it. Could you maybe help me?" He replied to me while typing furiously in code.

"Sure" I replied and got right to work in typing in code furiously.

Just then, I heard a terrifying yell from Krane.

"You think you can beat me that easy, well think again!" Krane shouted at me while he threw a fireball at me.

I wasn't thinking so I just put up my force field up, the fireball bounced harmlessly away.

"Are you almost done with that Douglas?" I asked desperately while I hold up my force field while Krane's using his heat vision at me, I was getting exhausted already, and it hasn't even been five minutes.

"I'm working on it, just a little bit longer…. And done!" Douglas yelled happily.

Right when my force field let out, I instantly gave out, only two more charges left, I thought hopelessly. But as a defense mechanism if I ever gave out, my suit saves a little energy so I can automatically melt into water to wait for my body so it can recharge.

Right when I was melting into water, Adam, Bree, and Chase saw and immediately came to the rescue before I blacked out.

 **Adam's POV**

I don't know what's going on, but I knew it was bad when I saw Mara melting into water looking weak, with a guy that's taller than me, with a sphere of energy in his hand, looking as if to finish her off.

So I just ran as fast as I could and threw a punch to his neck, which he caught off guard and then Bree super speeded and then worked her magic in and threw in some kicks as well into this power crazy guy, who is definitely bionic.

No one messes with my little sister. I thought smugly.

Just then, I heard Chase screamed,

"Adam, look out!" As he dove in front of me with his force field in front of him, as a laser from the guy, hit it.

With the amount of impact that both the laser on his force field, and the impact of landing hard on the ground knocked Chase out.

I tried using my heat vision, but it didn't work, he just absorbed the energy and used it to hit Bree squarely in the chest while she was coming at him at full speed, it knocked her out too. This was a hopeless battle, he's more powerful than the three of us.

Right when he was about to knock me out, I noticed something about the puddle where Mara is, she's starting to form into her body form. So I decided to distract him until she's able to fight, which is to run around throwing stuff and aim my laser vision at him, but careful to not hit Mara, or give away that's she's coming back.

Suddenly, I just got hit with a plasma ball, just right before I blacked out, I saw a flash of light before my eyes. I figured that was Mara.

 **Mara's POV**

I can't believe I managed to knock Krane out for a while. It took a couple of minutes for Adam, Bree, and Chase to wake up. Then I quickly explained what happened when they were under the Triton App.

"The Triton App is completely shut down in your chips." Douglas added.

"Bree super speed Douglas into a safe hiding spot." Chase ordered.

"Got it" Bree replied when she was done.

"Okay, now you guys get out here, while I'll finish Krane myself." I said

"No, Mara, you'll get destroyed!" Chase exclaimed.

"JUST GO!" I shouted.

Just then, Krane woke up and then hit a blast wave towards Chase, but I jumped in front of him and shot an electromagnetic shock wave toward Krane, then I blacked out. Right before I blacked out I heard Chase scream,

"NOOOOOOOOO!"


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello everyone! Thanks so much for all of your support! Now I haven't done shout outs for a while, so I'm so excited I get to do one! So please review, I would love to hear what you guys think about it!**

 **Choco56 does not own Lab Rats**

 **tennisgirl77: Thanks so much for the review! It means a lot for your support! I love your username too! Don't worry I'll try to update everyday, I don't like being super mean with cliffhangers every single chapter, I know how it feels!**

 **Hope you guys enjoy, here you go!**

 **Chase's POV**

"NOOOOOOOOOO" I screamed as Mara went unconscious, the same time Krane fell unconscious too.

"Hey, what happened to the evil clone?" Bree asked.

Out of sheer coincidence, I heard,

"Right here." The evil clone of Mara replied.

"Oh man we totally forgot about her." I said nervously.

Okay, first things first, get Mara to safety, I thought.

"Bree, get Mara back to the lab." I whispered.

But I remembered that Mara has super hearing, so she blocked the way, then started to go for Adam first. I think Adam got the memo by distracting her so we can get the knocked out Mara out.

Right when she had the chance, Bree super speeded Mara back to the lab. Bree came in just in time to see the evil Mara knock out Adam with a ball of electricity. Apparently Bree just started to distract the evil Mara for long enough for me to knock her out with my force field ball.

"Great! Let's get Adam and get out of here, this place gives me the creeps!" I said.

When we were about to leave, I heard a little clicking sound, like a detonator.

"The place is about to explode! Hurry!" I yelled.

Just a half a second later, the whole place exploded. I don't know if Krane or evil Mara escaped. Apparently Krane wanted to take us down so he exploded the house, we barely made it out in time.

We picked up Douglas on the way and then Bree super speeded us back to the lab. Mr. Davenport is gonna freak out when he sees Douglas.

When we got back, I immediately asked Mr. Davenport, "Is Mara okay?"

"The more important question is, WHY DID YOU GUYS BRING THE MAIN PROBLEM HERE?" Davenport screamed, looking very red in the face.

"Oh, well, you see, It all started with Krane, explain Krane Douglas." I said

Then Douglas explained everything.

"And that's why Mara is knocked out pretty hard, and thought that Douglas could help revive Mara, because right when she got knocked out, we could hardly feel a pulse." I explained, wrapping up the story. "Oh and another thing, we don't know if evil Mara and Krane is and if they're still alive or not after they made the whole place explode." I finished off.

"Mara's in critical condition. I don't know what do to and if she'll ever wake up again. She got shocked pretty badly." Mr. Davenport explained.

"Let me handle this." Douglas said confidently.

"Oh no, you were the one that caused all of this, and by the way, GET OUT!" Davenport said.

"Do you know how to fix her? No, because you weren't the one who knows how her bionics work, I made sure no one other than me can access her chip by locking the information stored on my original cyberdesk, which is now destroyed." Douglas said.

"Fine you can stay here with us for now, just don't do the mad scientist stuff okay?"

"Okay, now let's get right to work." Douglas said.

While Mr. Davenport and Douglas worked on getting Mara to wake up, I couldn't leave the lab. All I could think about that this is all my fault, that blast wave was supposed to go to me, but instead, it hit Mara. She saved my life, she jumped in front of it. What if she never wakes up again? I'll never forgive myself.

I always knew there was something special, something more to Mara than what everyone thinks. There's this weird and special connection to us that I just can't understand, ugh, I hate even thinking that. I'm supposed to know everything! This feels so weird like I can actually see and think from her viewpoint, and read her thoughts. Like we can actually talk to each other in our minds. Then, everything went black.

"Hello… is anyone there? I'm trying to move, but I can't. I know someone's there, I can hear you thinking, wait, Chase? What are you doing here?" I heard a very familiar voice in the dark.

"Wait, Mara, is that really you?" I asked, kinda confused.

"Yeah, why are you here, you do realize you probably can't get out of my conscience until I wake up right?"

"I don't know how I got here, why can't you wake up?" I asked. Suddenly I entered this scenery of lush, green vegetation with a pretty big sized waterfall, with Mara sitting on top of it. I quickly climbed over to her so I can hear her answer.

"I don't know how to, that's why I chose you."

"Wait, I don't get it." I said getting very confused.

"Well, you see, I can't get back to wake up is because I have another life, and tons more, we all do. We just need to know how to get into those other lives right before we die. To full fill not just one destiny, but a whole lot of others. But once we step into our second or next life, we will forget all about our first life, and our first life's world will move on. That's why I chose you Chase, you would be the one to enter inside of me and join me, if that's what I want to do. I just want you to be in my next life, whether you're my twin brother again, or just my husband, the possibilities are endless. But this will be the only time we will get to do this, since I don't know what's going to happen next or if we can do this again. Or we just return to the one we're in, and life will be normal. Chase, this will probably the only time both you and me can do this, so make your choice wisely. There's so much more to life than the one life that we know. O wasn't even planning this, but I reached out to you since the connection we have is unimaginable. So I'll give you time to think now, and let that all sink in." Mara answered all of my questions.

Meanwhile at Davenport's lab

 **Adam's POV**

When I woke up, I noticed I'm back in the lab, in my capsule. I also noticed that Mara was in her capsule, looking lifeless, barely breathing. That wasn't the weirdest thing though, I saw Chase slumped over, laying on the counter looking lifeless. Quickly, I ran over to him, I don't really know about medical stuff but he looked all pale and was barely breathing, which is definitely a bad thing.

So I called Bree and Mr. Davenport and came down quickly as possible, along with Douglas.

"I don't understand, he was just fine right when he got here." Mr. Davenport fumed. "Adam, please put Chase in his capsule." Mr. Davenport said, trying to keep calm.

Carefully, I put Chase in his capsule. Now while I was doing that, Douglas was doing some computer stuff, and said,

"Chase is in the same condition as Mara does, now how exactly was Chase wiped out during the battle Adam?" Douglas asked me.

"Like I said, he jumped in front of me, with his force field activated and a laser hit it, then he crashed onto the ground, knocked unconscious due to the impact. He was one of the first of us to wake up." I replied to Douglas. "That was the only time he got knocked out." I added.

"Strange, looks like the only thing we can do is wait." Douglas said.

Bree looked at me with tears eyes and asked,

"What if Chase and Mara never wake up again?"

"We can't think about that, we just have to wait and see." I answered.

 **Mara's POV**

"Well, do you want to have a second life without me?" Chase asked.

"That's not an option considering you got here on your free will." I answered. "It's now your choice since you got here."

"I need some time to think, okay?"

"Take your time, but not too long, but that's what this place is for, to throughly think about your options, dying is not an option, so we get to live either way." I replied.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello everyone! I got my new keyboard for my iPad so I can type way faster! Sorry if the last chapter was boring or confusing, I had writer's block! Please review! I love hearing from you guys! Oh, and I always love hearing any ideas or suggestions too! Feel free to give me any questions or concerns about the story too! Sorry if this chapter is short! I am having writer's block!**

 **Choco56 does not own Lab Rats!**

 **Here you go, hope you enjoy!**

 **Bree's POV**

I hope Chase is going to be okay, he looks like the life is getting sucked out of him. Everyone in the lab, which is Adam, me, Douglas, Mr. Davenport, and Leo, feels depressed. All I can think of is what if Chase and Mara never wake up? Our two most important leaders of our team, just gone. Then half of our team will be gone forever. No I can't think about that, it will not happen. Chase and Mara will pull through, they're the two strongest of our team.

 **Chase's POV**

I don't know what to do. Both options seem to be just as good as the other. The obvious choice is to stay, but what if I don't want to? What if this "second life" is better than this one? Getting pushed around my whole life, and always being the outcast of the team was just starting to bug me. I don't feel that I contribute as much as Adam, Bree, and Mara. But, being bionic is all that I've known for my whole life. I don't want to become normal. There is more to life than just being a Lab Rat for your whole life. I have made my decision now, there's no going back now. I thought to myself. I am the smartest person in the world, so I have made the right decision.

"Are you finished?" Mara asked.

"Yes I have made my decision, I decided that we should just stick to the life we have, I mean, I feel that this life isn't over, we might not get what's more to life as it may be, but I'm fine with that. Just as long as I know when I die, I saved the world for my whole life."

"Okay then, now let's get back then." Mara replied.

"Oh, can you not mention this to anyone?" I asked.

"I was about to ask you the same thing, so I won't tell anyone." Mara said.

"Don't worry, I won't." I replied back.

Instantly, my surroundings completely disappeared, instead, I'm standing in my capsule. How long was I out for? I asked myself. At the same time, Mara was waking up too. There was only Adam and Bree in the lab, I figured that the others were having dinner. Just then, Bree noticed and smiled instantly.

"Oh my gosh, I thought you were never going to wake up!" Bree exclaimed while running over to hug me.

"Guys, how long was I out for?" I asked.

"Nah, not for that long, but uh, for like two months." Adam answered.

"Two months?" Mara exclaimed.

"He's messing with you, this is the happiest we've been since two weeks ago when it all started. And yes Chase, only for two weeks." Bree answered

"What about Krane, or evil Mara?" I asked.

"Oh that, well we just figured Krane outsmarted us and will try to destroy humankind soon. But at least he's been silent for the time being, since he definitely got injured at the last second of the battle." Bree explained.

Just then, Douglas came back and Mara just started to freak out.

"Guys, what's he doing here?" Mara asked nervously.

"Oh relax, Douglas saved your life." Bree replied calmly.

"Oh looks who's finally managed to wake up. DONNIE, COME DOWN HERE RIGHT NOW!" Douglas shouted so loud, my sensitive hearing almost activated Spike, he comes out if I ever hear loud noises.

"Hey, can you be a little more sensitive?" I asked, while covering my ears.

Just then, Mr. Davenport came in with Leo trailing in behind, then everybody was just hugging ma and Mara for a bit, until Mr. Davenport said,

"I am not going to worry what happened because I know that Mara almost died and Chase had serious glitches, I think." Mr. Davenport trying to come up with a simple all agreed.

It's been a month and things went back to normal, well normal for the Davenports'. What a surprise, not, when we have found out that Mara's been captured by Krane when he sent us a video with coordinates. And that once he makes sure that he destroys Mara for good, then take her bionics, then finally take care of us.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello everyone, again! Sorry it's been super long since I last updated. I got really stuck and didn't know what to do next, which really stressed me out, so I had to take a step back and relaxed. This was supposed to be relaxing for me! And I was also rushed near the end of last chapter so sorry if the ending was crappy too. But I throughly thought through the next couple of chapters so I will be trying to update sooner than this update. I do not own Lab Rats, and here you go, hope you enjoy!**

 **Bree's POV**

When I saw the video of Krane holding Mara captured in a glowing cage, while unconscious, I started to freak out.

When Chase came in, Leo quickly explained that we have 15 minutes to go to Krane before he starts to destroy Mara. I was surprised by Chase's reaction, he seemed that he already knew what happened like an hour ago, which was strange, so he wasn't surprised, and Chase already had everything set with his mission suit on when he walked in too.

Just then, the coordinates of where Mara and Krane popped up on the computer. Adam was already in the lab when we found out so the rest of us suit up. We told Leo to stay here and tell Mr. Davenport and Douglas about what happened. Even though we barely made it out alive last encounter, we still had to go. Just like last time Mara got captured, it's a trap. We only had ten minutes left to get there, so I super speeded us to the coordinates that Krane sent us, that where Mara would be.

When we entered, I was surprised that we weren't already in a cage, which got me and Chase suspicious.

Out of nowhere, Chase screamed,

"Look out, a trap!"

Then everything went black.

 **Chase's POV**

Right after I shouted at Adam and Bree, they were instantly knocked out and then got put into separate cages. I don't know why I knew about the trap or why I'm not in one, but it's still bad news that Adam and Bree are trapped. It's pitch black so I don't know where Mara is, or where Adam and Bree went.

Suddenly, I just started to walk, I didn't even know why I started to but I'm thinking this has something to do with Mara.

Oh gosh, Mara, she's so smart, sometimes I wonder if she's even smarter than me at some points. And that's hard for me to even think about that possibility.

All of a sudden, light flashed before my eyes as I saw I am surrounded by jungle. That's strange, I don't remember there was any type of vegetation on this island or facility when I was already looking it up before I went into the lab and saw the worried looks of Adam, Bree, and Leo.

The only thing that I do know is that I am still inside, and I don't know how I know that pice of weird information. Only five more minutes to find Mara until Krane destroys her. I have to find her, even though she'd extremely powerful, I don't know how long she can put up with Krane.

Just then, I got a vision, being in a cage, which looked like the cage Mara is in, so I knew I have to look around my surroundings. I noticed she has her mission suit on, I'll ask her about that later. Anther thing I noted was that Krane was not there so I knew I had to hurry. I bet Krane's busy with Adam and Bree.

Once I woke up from the vision, I instantly started to run, even though I don't know where I'm going, I have gut instincts and a part of my brain instincts to tell me where Mara is. These feelings are still weird, but I know it's Mara telling me where to go. Mr. Davenport explained that me and Mara had this very special connection to each other, probably caused by bionics and that the fact is that we're twins. So we got trained in this connection just last week, just for emergencies like this.

Once I got there, I instantly figured out on Mara's cage, it was very tricky, but Mara helped me through it, even though she's unconscious. Then the cage got unlocked.

Mara is still unconscious and I'm still worried about that. I can't take Krane on alone, and her body looks in bad shape. Suddenly, I got an idea, I quickly found the button on her mission suit, the button that zaps her whole body with a little bit of electricity, just in case if she ever gets knocked unconscious like this. Mara doesn't even know about this feature on her suit, I'm the only one, I just put it on last week, because I have been researching her body and her bionics with her and the electric zap instantly wakes her up from a serious state of unconscious, without hurting her body, or frying her bionics.

Electric shocks don't normally injure Mara because she has had been struck by lightning two times, the second was with bionics, so they don't normally hurt her. The only thing I know that hurts Mara is if her bionic chip and if her bionics are inactive. So that's the only explanation.

Once I pressed the button, Mara woke up right away, at the same time, Krane came back with three cages, two full and one empty. Adam is in one, Bree in the other, both of them unconscious.

When Krane noticed Mara awake, leaning on me for recovery, it takes a little bit for her to get moving, he was furious, I thought for sure he was going to have his face features blow right up.

After he set the two cages down, Krane immediately started towards me, but Mara stopped him. So while Krane was distracted, I went right to Adam and Bree and instantly got them out of their cages. When Adam, and Bree started to get up, I noticed Krane was starting to tire Mara out, and was about to finish her off, I quickly jumped in front of Mara, even with my force field up, I was starting to black out, then I noticed Mara surrounded in a very bright purple light and that light flashed everywhere, then everything went black.


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello everyone! Sorry if this update was later than promised and expected, I just didn't know how I was going to set up this chapter, and was busy yesterday! Please review, I don't know if anyone is reading this now, I would love your feedback and any ideas, concerns, and suggestions, and if you do, please feel free to PM me! XD**

 **Choco56 does not own Lab Rats.**

 **Chase's POV**

When I woke up, I noted I was inside of my capsule. Instantly I remembered all of the previous evens before I blacked out. I figured Mara took out Krane and then blacked out leaving Adam and Bree to bring us back.

While I was looking around once I stepped out of my capsule, I felt like something was off. Just then, Bree came down and noticed that I was up, she then super speeded back and grabbed everyone.

"How long was I out for?" I asked still confused.

"Only for two days, no big deal." Douglas replied.

"Oh and where's Mara?" I asked suddenly remembered that was the thing that was off.

"Who the heck is Mara?" Douglas asked, sounding confused.

"Chasey is just making up fake girlfriends again as always." Adam teased me.

"You don't remember your own daughter, other than Bree?" I asked really confused. Suddenly, I turned around and only saw three capsules. I gasped.

"Chase, are you sure you're okay? You're really acting strange, making up imaginary siblings, you did get knocked out pretty hard." Bree asked.

"Yes I'm sure, I just need some alone time right now." I answered to Bree.

Then they all left.

What did they mean that I don't have an identical twin, whose bionic and is the most powerful bionic superhuman to ever live? How come I am the only one who remembers her? Where is she? What happened to her? Oh I know that I still remember her because of the connection. But I still don't get how can Mara just disappear from our lives. All I know is that this has to do with the purple flash right before I blacked out.

Oh oh, I am trying to remember Mara, but she's starting to disappear from my memories. Another thing is that I don't feel any connection to her anymore. More problems is that Krane could still come back, but we don't know what happened to him after the flash, or event that destroyed him since Mara supposedly isn't here anymore.

The best all I can do is get some sleep before school tomorrow.

 **Meanwhile.**

 **Unknown POV**

"How come we have to move?" I asked my father.

"We have been through this before, I got a job relocation, you know we need this extra money ever since your mom left us." My dad said, getting frustrated with everything.

"Now get some sleep, you have your first day of your new school tomorrow." My dad added.

 **The next day (still unknown POV)**

When my alarm woke me up, I winced, since when did my alarm get extremely loud? Anyway, I quickly got ready because I have to my new school early. I got out in 15 minutes, which is a record for me because I take forever doing my makeup.

Once I got to school, I was disappointed, by the looks of this school, it looked like a dump compared to my old school. I was excited when I first heard about going to Mission Creek High and being a Dingo, but not anymore. With the looks at this school, I bet the principle is really bad, and that I was supposed to meet them outside of their office five minutes ago too. Great, now everyones staring at me.

Suddenly, this short fat women walked up to me and asked,

"So you're the new kid, good luck with the unrecognizable stain in your locker."as Principle Perry handed me my locker and schedule assignment.

This is going to be a long two years. I thought to myself while waling to my locker. As always, I'm a klutz and didn't watch where I was going and tripped over something and fell into this really cute guy with spiky brown hair.

"Opps, sorry"I said to him while trying to pick up my notebooks. Great, now I'll me a klutzy loser with no chance with this handsome guy I just fell into.

"Oh, don't worry about it, is this your first day?" He replied not sounding mad at all.

"Yea, I moved here from Miami, and I am super sorry about that, I don't know what's gotten into me, I guess I'm super nervous since it's my first day in a strange new school." I answered very embarrassed.

"Oh well, you don't have to worry about that because I saw your schedule and you have all of your classes with me, looks like you were in all of your advanced classes last school." He said while he looked at my schedule.

"Yeah, I was top of my class, at the best school in Miami. Now I have to start all over again." I replied.

"Well that's impossible because I am top of my class and whole school too." He said smugly.

"Really, because you look like a jock instead of a really smart nerd." I commented.

"No, that's my brother and sister, I don't know what's taking them so long, but I didn't catch your name, mine is Chase." Chase said.

"Oh, well mine is-" I started before I got interrupted.

"Hey, who's the new chick?" a skinny black guy asked when he walked up to Chase, and one really tall hot guy followed with a lithe girl behind.

"Well, I don't know yet because you interrupted!" Chase said very frustrated.

Chase's POV

Right before Leo interrupted my conversation with the new girl, she seemed very familiar to me, but I can't put my finger on it though. Maybe I'll recognize her once she finally tells her name to me.

"Who are they, are they your brothers and sister you talked about?" The new girl asked.

"Yes, the tall one is Adam, the girl is Bree and the smaller one is my stepbrother Leo." I replied, getting very anxious to hear her name.

"Are you single by any chance?" Adam asked stupidly.

"No, I would just keep a long distance relationship with my boyfriend in Miami." The new girl replied sarcastically.

"Wait, you're from Miami?" Bree asked

"Yeah, and by the way I broke up with my boyfriend in Miami personally right before I moved so yes Adam, I am single." The new girl answered.

"Wait, where's Miami again?" Adam asked.

Ugh, this is taking too long, her features are getting very familiar, like I already know what's behind the long, wavy brunette hair and those hazel eyes are so recognizable, but I still can't put my finger on it yet.

"So what is your name, Leo interrupted, so sorry about that though." I said getting very anxious.

"Hey I heard that!" Leo said

"My name is…

 **So sorry about that I really wanted to do a cliffhanger, I bet you all know who she is anyway. But please review with your guess, and I will do a shoutout and a little surprise for the first person to get it right! I will PM the winner as soon as I get a winner, then I will start working on the next chapter!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello everyone! The contest is still going on since the only review from last chapter was a guest and I couldn't PM them so sorry about that sodaluv8, if I can't PM you, you can't win the surprise. But I will do a shoutout though. These next two chapters will probably be the end of this story, but I want to do mini stories after these two big chapters. I just want to get this story done before school starts tomorrow! Please review and still go for the contest, I really want to give away the big grand prize, which is a mini one shot on anything you want! The only rule is that it has to stick with Lab Rats cuz that's the only show that I'll do right now. So I really want a winner, and if anyone has ideas for my next big story then please PM me. Please review on how I did for my first story too! Choco56 does not own Lab Rats!**

 **Chase's POV**

"My name is-'' the new girl started when all of a sudden the bell rang.

Suddenly, the new girl was on the ground covering her ears while flinching.

"Ugh, are the bells supposed to be this loud?" the new girl asked.

"They didn't sound loud at all." Bree answered, looking confused.

They were loud to me, but I conditioned myself to the bell.

"Ever since I came here weird things happened to me. Oh and by the way, my name is Mara." Mara said while still flinching in pain when she got up.

"What do you mean by strange things?" I asked.

"Not now Chase, I have been getting headaches all morning, more painful if I hear loud noises. My hearing suddenly got really sensitive. This is going to be a long day for me, I now hate school." Mara replied sounding irritated.

After school was done

"Are you always like this Chase? So annoying?" Mara asked.

I frowned at that remark.

"Oh my gosh, I am so sorry Chase, I can get extremely rude when I'm irritated." Mara apologized.

"Don't worry about that, hey, want to go over to my house, my dad has a big lab and I am really smart, so I bet we can figure out what's wrong with you." I said while finally remembering who she is now.

"Fine, just don't push your luck." She replied while smiling.

When we got back to my house, Adam and Leo were playing video games, Bree was getting something to eat, while Douglas was cooking something in the kitchen.

Right when we walked in, everyone looked up at us, looking surprised.

"Wow, can't believe a girl would want to actually hang out with Chase, are you sure you're not lost?" Adam asked Mara.

"Just ignore him." I said to Mara.

"Mara and I are doing a project together, no need to get jealous Adam, not like she wants to be here anyway." I said while getting revenge on Adam.

"Um I thought we were going to-

"Wait, you guys are just going to hang out here? Big mistake since Adam would totally sabotage this mini date like last time, since when did Chase gets all the girls Adam wants?" Bree interrupted.

"Number one, yes we are just hanging out I was just too embarrassed and want to prevent any disasters but thats impossible now that one just formed, two, I will make sure we will be far away from Adam or anyone who could possibly ruin this, and three, WE ARE JUST FRIENDS!" I said getting very annoyed and frustrated.

Mara just stood there very awkward.

"Maybe we should do this another ti- iiacho." Excuse me Mara said.

"Why are you just staring at me?" Mara asked. Even Douglas looked up from his cooking.

"Uh well, we should probably get going Mara, you know do what we originally planned." I said, trying to prevent everyone from following us down to the lab.

Instantly, Mara was gone, and I felt a rush of wind, everyone saw that too, and then everyone raced down to the lab where Mara already was.

"What is going on, and how did I know where this place is, why do I feel like I have been here before?" Mara asked everyone once she saw us.

Suddenly she fainted.

 **Mara's POV**

Once I woke back up, I knew I was in my own capsule. Now I remembered everything and can't remember a thing that happened after that flash of purple light .

"Guys, how long was a out for?" I asked getting very confused.

"Oh only for about a minute." Douglas replied.

"Wow, I thought she would scream and pound on the capsule door screaming what is this." Chase said.

"Um I'm going to pretend I didn't hear that." I replied to Chase's rude comment about me being stupid.

"Mara, you are bionic, while you were unconscious, we found a chip on the back of your neck, that's why strange things have been happening since you moved her from Miami." Douglas explained.

"Wait, duh, I know I'm bionic, I knew that since forever, I lived here for most of my life, and what's this about Miami?" I asked back.

"You remember everything. Quick, who was your boyfriend in Miami?" Chase asked.

"Uh I never had a boyfriend, I lived in a basement for ten years, why would you think I have lived in Miami?" I asked sounding very confused.

"Yes, Mara's back, and there's a fourth capsule now! I guess when you came into our house it triggered your old life which means you're in your first life and your second life never happened!" Chase exclaimed.

"Uh what's the date because the last thing I remembered is Krane and the big flash of purple light before I blacked out." I said acting still confused.

"Oh it's been like three weeks since that has happened." Chase said.

"Wait, Chase, why are you acting like you've known Mara for your whole life, why is there a fourth capsule and why is Mara acting like she's one of us? Can someone please tell me what's go-''

Before Bree could finish her sentence there was a big flash of blue and Adam, Bree, Leo and Douglas didn't look confused anymore.

"Mara, I'll tell you everything that has happened in the last three weeks some other time, now we got other matters to worry about since this is the third week since Krane has been silent and I think there's a pattern. By my calculations, Krane should end humanity in about two to three days so we should get prepared."

Out of the blue, there was this loud crash.

"Okay, I think he's attacking now, so everyone suit up." Chase ordered, getting very nervous.

If our mission leader is nervous, should I me worried because I'm not at all. I know I can take Krane down, but I don't know if I can make it back after the battle alive or not. But no matter the consequences, I will take him down.


End file.
